


【JayTim】Drunk

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Jason Todd is So Done, Jason loves Tim so much that he can deal with Drunk! Tim, Jason thinks Tim is the world cutest baby, M/M, Tim Drake is drunk as hell, he has no idea know what he is doing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason知道Tim和同學去酒吧了，於是他去把會發酒瘋的小男友領回家。Jason knows Tim is going to the bar with his classmates, and he has to take his drunk-as-hell boyfriend home.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【JayTim】Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Tim 17歲，Jason 21歲，已交往設定
> 
> ＊就只是傻白甜喔_(:3UL.........
> 
> ＊被Tim因為未成年而不喝洒這事，觸發到思考要是他喝醉會怎麼樣的靈感哈哈哈

Jason Todd板著一張俊臉走到Gotham犯罪巷裡的一家酒吧中，裡面的人們就像瘋了一樣不斷隨著五顏六色的燈光，以及節奏感強烈的音樂起舞。現在已經是凌晨三點了，Jason早就過了和陌生人熱舞的年紀，過大的聲浪讓他不住皺起眉頭，他只想找到他的小男友，然後把他拎回家，讓他好好睡覺。  
  
他知道Tim Drake今天晚上會和同學去參加派對，但他沒有想到會是在這家聲名狼藉的酒吧舉辦的。這家酒吧不僅會售賣酒精，甚至是藥物給未成年人。Jason不是反對Tim和同學去酒吧，他也邀請過Tim和他一起去喝酒。他知道他的鳥寶寶並不是那種不自制的人，他只是擔心他的男朋友，OK？畢竟Tim平日不沾酒，很容易便醉倒，而且是個會發酒瘋的人，他可不想讓別人看到愛人那麼可愛的一面。想到這點，Jason不由得揉揉眉心。  
  
男人在不遠處就看到Tim坐在沙發上和不認識的男人說話，他的同學們大部分都倒在沙發上睡著了，估計醉了，但這和Jason並沒有甚麼關係，他眼中只有笑得很開心的那個男生。酒吧昏暗又迷幻的燈光，讓Jason無法清楚男生臉蛋是否薰上酒紅，但光從他那笑得如此高興的樣子，對於對方現在的狀態也略知一二。  
  
Tim的左手隨意地搭在沙發的椅背上，右手還拿著酌滿了的酒杯，不時輕嘬幾口。因為正在和不認識的男人聊天，他的身體面對著對方，Jason覺得他們的距離有點太近了。就在這個時候他決定走到男生的身旁坐下來，一隻手摟過纖巧而結實的細腰，另一隻手把對方握著的酒杯拿走，胸腔緊貼在因酒意而變得滾燙的後背上。  
  
「你好，公主，是時候回家了。」被喚到的人瞬間扭過頭，突如其來的眩暈感讓Tim眨眨下眼睛，晃了下腦袋希望可以看清楚眼前的景物。然而他只是露出了一個抱歉的笑容，被拿走了酒杯的右手輕推Jason的肩膀︰「先生，你挺帥氣，身材也挺好的…可是……我男朋友不會對此高興的。不是我在抱怨，但他佔有欲……如果他知道你的手碰到我……你可能就要跟您的手說掰掰了…….所以……」Tim冒著薄汗的手有力地扒開Jason的手，後者已經肯定他的男友已經是醉得一塌糊塗。雖然Jason的表面並沒有表露出任何情緒，但他挺好奇男生會繼續做出甚麼正常情況下不會做出的行為，沒有打算阻止他的行為。  
  
Tim倏然瞇起雙暗藍色的雙眼，抬起頭稍微向前看著Jason的頭髮︰「為什麼您的頭髮看上去五顏六色的……現在如果你不介意的話，我繼續和我的新朋友聊天了。」Tim傻笑看著眼前的男友，酒精讓他的腦海無法意識到那是因為酒吧的燈光導致的，手指調皮地在Jason的髮絲上捲了一下，又笑著把頭轉回去看向酒吧中剛認識的男人，打算繼續剛才的話題。  
  
當Tim稍微向前準備開口說話的時候，Jason決定這是時候停止了。男人的手再次在對方的腰間，把男生收緊在自己的懷中，低聲地在男生的耳邊吼到︰「Timothy Drake-Wayne。」被喚到的男生身體馬上一僵，暗藍的眼睛緩慢地眨啊眨，似乎是恢復了一點理智。他再次回過頭看向自己的男友，原本迷糊的雙眼終於聚焦在Jason的身上。  
  
意識到男友的出現，Tim不住過於興奮地讓自己投入在對方的懷中，雙臂纏在男人的脖子上，一屁股坐在對方的大腿上。Jason條件反射地回抱男生，懷中人就像被酒精燙過一樣發熱，還沒來得及開口說話，Tim就已經滔滔不絕地和他說話︰「Jay，我好想你。剛剛有一個髮色好奇怪的人跟我說話，好好笑的，我真想讓你看一下。」Jason好笑又好氣地看著懷裡的少年，他絕對會把今天的事情拿出來笑話Tim的，不過不是現在。  
  
「來吧，Timmy，我們回家了。」Jason輕拍Tim的後背，讓男生從自己身上下來，可是Tim明顯沒有退下來的意欲，反倒用四肢把男友纏得更緊。「我不要下來……Jay……」受到酒精以及被男友抱著的影響，Tim開始感到睡意來襲，腦袋伏在男人寬闊的肩膀上，張大嘴巴打了呵欠，飽含睏意的眼淚落下來，只得把它們都蹭在Jason的皮衣上。  
  
Jason暗自享受戀人鮮少的撒嬌，雖說他不會承認，但他也無法否認內心有一部分被融化了。鑑於Tim明顯不願意離開自己懷中的情況，Jason只得用一隻手托在男生的臀部上，另一隻手則放在其後背上，抱著他那緊纏在自己身上的男友，站起來就離開酒吧。說是抱，但其實Jason也無需用力，Tim的四肢幾乎是鎖在自己身上，薰著醉紅色的臉蛋則深埋在他的頸窩間，濕熱的氣息打在男人的脖子上，泛上一層薄霧。  
  
「Jay。」鼻音好重。  
  
「怎麼了？」一邊走一邊小心把人群推開，以防弄到懷中的男生。  
  
「Jay。」又再喊一次。  
  
「怎麼了嗎？」挑起眉頭把撫在後背的手，轉為按著對方隨著走動而晃動的腦袋。  
  
「Jay。」一個呵欠。  
  
「到底怎麼了啊？」越來越不惑，但語氣中並沒有一絲不耐煩。  
  
「Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay！」突然扯著嗓門大喊。  
  
「甚麼！？」有點幸慶他們還在酒吧裡，突如其來的聲浪並沒有吸引到任何人的注意。  
  
「Jay。」語氣中的撤嬌越發明顯，交叉環在他身後的腿開始輕輕地晃動著。  
  
「……Tim。」心中輕嘆了一下。  
  
「嗯。」偷偷笑著。  
  
「Timmy。」終於知道他想要幹什麼了。  
  
「嗯。」蹭了一下肩膀。  
  
「Timbo。」終於離開酒吧，絲毫不介意別人投向他們那奇異的目光。  
  
「嗯。」聲音又開始睏了。  
  
「Timbers。」試圖忽略自己聲音中的寵溺。  
  
「嗯……」又一個呵欠。  
  
「Timothy。」感覺到男孩更用力地收緊了四肢，把自己抱得更緊。  
  
「……嗯……」 睡著了。  
  
要是現在有一枚鏡子在Jason面前，他可能不會認得裡頭那個漾著柔情笑容的男人，那是只有Tim才可以認得出來的人。聽著戀人平穩的呼吸聲，Jason緩慢地邁向他停放在不遠處的電單車，暗自希望這樣的時間可以延續到永遠。  
  
Gotham的凌晨總是帶著一股涼意，微風吹拂了他的身軀，緊抱著懷中的暖意，Jason小心地抱著愛人跨坐到電單車上，不想打斷對方的睡眠。在這個情況下Jason也無法把Tim放到自己的身後，慶幸Tim的身型相對一個16歲少年來說還是太嬌小了。Jason的屁股盡力往後退到坐墊的邊上，讓男孩可以在靠於自己懷中的情況下，坐到最多的坐墊。  
  
男人向前伏下腰，確保戀人有好好地掛在身上，雙手緊握著離合器，把少年穩穩地鎖在懷中。Jason大概計算了一下路程，以正常車速的話，大概十分鐘就可以到他們的家，可是Tim還在睡覺，Jason決定開得慢一點讓對方可以再好好多睡一會。他低下頭在Tim的額上留下一吻，便開車揚長而去。 

在開始之時，Tim仍然可以好好地纏在Jason的身體上好好睡覺，可畢竟是在Gotham街道上騎著電單車奔馳，速度之快難免讓風拍打到二人身上。Tim緩慢地抬起頭來，一臉還在睡夢中的表情看向正在騎車的男人，眼睛還因為沒休息夠而變得通紅，迷糊的樣子惹得後者不住噗哧的笑了出聲。男生沒有反應過來為什麼他在笑，瞇起眼睛張大嘴巴，又打了一個呵欠，雙手還不住鬆開了對Jason的箝制，往天空舉起來伸了個懶腰。

Tim似乎完全沒有意識到自己還在電單車上，雙腿也不再環繞在Jason的腰間上，在男人反應過來似猛然在位置上轉了個身，讓自己可以面向道路。Jason也不知道Tim是依靠著哪個零件，倏然站了起來，腰肢則靠在男人的左肩上，雙手張開感受著Gotham潮濕的風打在自己身軀。

男生這個行為讓Jason大聲咒罵到：「操！Tim！你在幹什麼！坐下來！」他的心臟吊在喉嚨口隨時要吐出來，不敢突然煞車，只怕站著的戀人會因慣性掉到車外，只得試圖喚回男孩的理智。還被酒精盲目了理智的Tim只報以他一串傻笑：「我在飛！Jay！這太爽了，開快一點！」慶許Tim沒有把他的視線擋住，但Jason現在已經被少年危險的行為嚇得有點頭痛。

「不，坐下來，這太危險了。」雖然Jason暫時無法分心抬頭看向他醉得失去理智的男友，但從那奇怪的語調中，不難猜出Tim正委屈地稍微嘟起了嘴巴說話：「你不愛我了，Jay......你是不是不愛我了......」操，Tim的理智真的是完全下線了。Jason在心中無言地想到，他不知道理應是他們之中最聰明的腦袋，現在滿腦子到底都是甚麼奇怪的邏輯。Jason搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣。

好吧，誰讓我愛他呢。

「我愛你，Tim。你好好給我坐下來，我把車開到最快，這樣可以嗎？」Tim似乎認真地用他根本無法思考的腦袋思考了數秒，用著似乎是「好吧，誰讓我愛你」的無奈語氣回應他：「好吧。」終於乖乖地坐回到男人的懷中，感受到Tim安心的重量再次回來，Jason獎勵似地親了他一口：「好孩子。」然後把電單車的馬力推到最高，發出了劃破Gotham黑夜的聲音。

Tim不住這個小孩第一次坐車一樣，興奮地歡呼，雙手仍然像張開翅膀一樣舉著，讓狂怒的風滑過自己的翅膀。風打在身上的產生的輕微刺痛並不讓Tim覺得討厭，它們咆哮著想要吞噬男生，可是他絲毫不感到擔憂。因為他知道在他的背後總會有人守護著他，就像現在一樣。想到這點，男生不禁在Jason看不到的地方露出了一個心滿意足的笑容，終於把手收回來，搭在男人兩隻前臂上，安心地閉上眼睛讓男人把他帶回他們的家。

當他們到家的時候，Tim再次乖巧地窩在Jason的懷中睡著了，後者把車放好後，低頭看著自己純淨的寶貝男孩正安穩入眠的樣子。不知過了多久，Jason才小心地用公主抱的方式把愛人抱回家，珍重地把他安放在他們的床上，低頭吻向男生的前額。他知道Tim明天肯定會受醉酒的折磨，即使他想馬上抱著愛人入眠，還得先為對方準備解酒的東西。

在他要離開床邊的時候，突然聽到了Tim輕聲喚到自己的名字：「Jay......」以為Tim要跟自己說甚麼，Jason馬上回過頭看向對方，卻只見男生眼睛還是緊閉著，似乎是在喃著夢話。Jason無可奈何地笑著，把上衣脫掉便上床，從Tim的身後抱緊了熟睡的愛人。

「我在這，睡吧，鳥寶寶。」似是在回應他的話，Tim的身體放鬆下來，無意識地用手搭在男人環在腰間的手上，Jason也和他一起漸入夢鄉。


End file.
